The Vampire's Heart
by MidnightTh13
Summary: He looks so beautiful in his sleep. Is he really a man or something inhuman? He's so pale, his hair is wither than snow, and his breathing is so taking. When he opens his eyes, is like I'm looking at the blue sky.


He looks so beautiful in his sleep. Is he really a man or something inhuman? He's so pale, his hair is wither than snow, and his breath is so taking. When he opens his eyes, is like I'm looking at the blue sky.

"Who are you?" His voice is like an angel's song and I feel so light headed. His voice is deep and rich like an angel's melody.

"I'm—" I can't finish my sentence, because I can't stop looking at his eyes.

"My name is Edward Darkangel and yours fair madden?" Omygod, did he just call me fair and madden.

"My name's Midnight Moonlight"

"Pleased to meet you Miss Moonlight"

He gets up from a coffin and comes near me and puts his cold hands on my neck and says.

"Are you alone, Miss?" he says, caressing my neck to my shoulders.

"Yes, why you ask Edward?" I was so nervous that it came out as a whisper.

"Because I was waiting for you, for almost a decade, my love"

"For me, who are you, I mean really, who are you really?"

"My name is Edward Darkangel; I was born in Italy, in the 1500's"

"What are you? Are you a monster or something?"

"I'm a…" Edward was fighting with the words. "Vampire"

I was so freaked out; all I could do was look at him with fear in my eyes. Edward a Vampire, but I don't understand.

"I'll explain everything" he was more afraid than I was. "I'm a vampire, but I won't hurt you, I was left for dead when I lost you 500 years ago. I was determent to find you again." His angel's face change from pale to snow white, but something happens.

"Ahhh!" I wake up from a nightmare, but I feel like it really happen.

"What happen? Why are you screaming?" this is my dad, Trevor Moonlight.

"What's wrong?" and this is my step mom, Mina Star light.

"N-nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you sure your fine, honey?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

After that mom and dad left my room happy that I was ok. I got up from bet and got ready for school. When I got to school I went right to my best friend and told her everything about my dream.

"For real" Ember said, she was more impress than I was. But really, can you believe that a guy waiting for you for 500 years, I mean, can you believed it?

"For real! He's name is Edward Darkangel and his so beautiful and handsome."

"What did you said, Midnight?"

"Edward, why?"

"That's the name of the new kid and here he comes"

When I look, I can't believe my eyes when I see him, again! But is this time real, I mean for real?

"Hi, we met again, my love" Is this really him or is my imagination? "Of course is me, who else?" Edward said that, like reading my mind or something.

"What are you doing here? I mean at my school?"

"I told you last night, I was looking for you and I find you"

"NO, not that, I mean what are you doing out in the sun light? Don't vampires hate the sun?"

"I do hate the sun, there's no fun in hunting in the light. But all that talks about me being hurt and all by the sunlight are all myth, okay?"

"Hmmm, okay, if you say so"

"Good"

After he said hi to me, my best friend Ember was like surprise by him that she got jealous of me, for a while and at lunch she was ignoring me, all day after that we didn't talk. He took me home and kisses me goodbye for the day until tomorrow.

Three month later.

"Midnight, phone!" It was 6 o'clock at night when my father call's me.

"Who is it daddy?"

"Is Ember, honey!"

"Be right there!"

"Hello, Ember is that you?"

"Yeah, hey Mid's what are you doing?"

"Nothing for now, what about you?"

"I was wandering if we can talk about something"

"Sure, 'bout what?"

"'Bout Edward"

"Sure come over and we'll talk, ok?"

"Ok", I was wondering what was wrong with her but couldn't put my finger on it and an till she gets here and tells me what's on her mind, I will never know.

The door bell rang and I ran like hell.

"Hey come...?"

"Hey, miss me?"

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my girl, why?""

Every time he says that I melt in the sound of his voice. "I was hoping to see Ember at the door and not you"

"Really, know wonder I saw her in the bus earlier"

"What?"

"She was in the bus right next to my car, why?"

"She wanted to talk something about you"

"Hi, sorry I'm...late, hey Edward"

"Ember! I'm so happy to see you, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, can we talk alone, pleas?"

"Sure, both of you come in"

Ember looked so bale next to Edward and me. I have a bad feeling about this. "So, Ember, what's wrong?" While Edward was waiting in the other room.

"Stay away from him, for me, for our friendship"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thing I'm in love with him"

"With, who?"

"With, Edward"

"What? You can't be in love with him, his in love with me. I told you my dream about him and then in school we were together all the time, what are talking about?"

"I can't even tell you how I feel, 'cause I love you and I thing I want to be with him, with or without you're say so"

"Why?" I was crying when she told me that.

"'cause I know you can't have him you mortal"

"What do you mine by "mortal"?"

"I'm a vampire like him, and his going to be with me. He's the most powerful vampire in the world, he can't stay with juts anyone, he most stay with someone strong and powerful like him and that's me and not you Midnight Moonlight"

"That his choice! Let him choose his lover! Don't you dare choose for him or I'll kill you bitch!" I was so mad that when I talk to her I almost punch her in the face.

"Fine let the best women win"

"And that will be me"

After that Edward came to the room and hugged me so close to him it hurt, but she was there watching the way he hugged me with so much love and care that she ran to the door and was gone. After she was gone Edward let go of me.

"Did she hurt you or something?"

"No, I'm ok" I was still crying from the fight with Ember.

"What did she talk to you about?"

"She told me that she was a vampire and that she loves you"

"Ember was your best friend in the past and in the past she was in love with me too, but I choose you instead of her, because I love more than my life"

"OH! Edward, I don't know what to do with all of this, I need help" I still crying, but now was because of Edward.

"I'll help you, I'll keep you save from her"

"Thank you"

"I love you, Midnight; because you're my angel, my heart, my life and my world"

"I love you, too, Edward"

"Midnight what happen to Ember..?" when my step mom came to the room Edward and I were kissing one and other with so much love and passion, it hurt so much that when he let's go of me I was so sick I almost hit the floor.

"Midnight Moonlight, who is this young man?"

After three month of being together I forgot to bring him home with me, how stupid, like really!

"Edward this is my step mom Mina, Mina this is my..."

"Boyfriend, Edward Darkangel, nice to meet you Miss. Moonlight" Edward bit me to the finish before finishing my sentence.

"Oh, ok, well honey diner is ready"

"Oh, see you in a minute, ok?"

"Ok, honey" Mina left to the kitchen.

"Can I stay here with you, pleas?"

"Sure, I'll would love if you stay here with me"

At diner dad was talking to Edward about life and about me too, no duh, after diner Edward and I were chilling in the living room by our self. Like at 10:00 o'clock he left. When I got ready for bet I was feeling so sick that when I got some sleep I dreamed about Ember and me fighting for something, I woke up crying in the end. That when I got some sleep it was the same thing over and over again.

It was 5:30 in the morning when I got up for school.

"What the hell is this?" I got two little whole marks in my neck, like something bit me.

I got ready and the door bell rings. I look out of my window and saw Edward's Hummer in the drive way.

"Edward, what's this?" I show Edward my neck and he got so mad that scared the hell out of me.

"Don't be scare of me, but that's a vampires mark when is feeding on someone or thing. Who did this to you?"

"I don't know, I woke up like this, why?"

"Some vampire must have feed on you last night, but who...? Oh! Hell no! It was Ember, she did this to you!"

"What do you mean, Edward?" I saw Edward get so pale with worried that it broke my heart.

"She wants' you dead so why not get you in your sleep"

After that talk Edward kissed me good morning, got in the Hummer and end of conversation. We got out of the Hummer, went directly to get something to eat and there she was, Ember was and is so beautiful with her light brown blond hair, her green eyes, black mini skirt with black and red T-shirt With "I love Vampires" write on it.

"Hey, handsome" Ember was talking to Edward and ignoring me.

"Ember, why did you attack Midnight last night?"

"What? Did it hurt?" Now she was talking to me while looking at Edward.

"Look you sorry excuse of a friend" I show her my neck and she freak when Edward screamed at her.

"How dare you feed on her? If I find out that you or someone of you're clan feeds on her I'll will kill you and everyone who dare's to get near her!"

"Fine I'll never do it again. But I will have my revenge on her, my love, see you both in class" Ember was perfectly calm, so calm it's scares the hell out of me.

"Whatever" Edward and I said it at the same time.

Edward sits next to me in every class. We're in English first, second in math, third art, fourth Spanish, and fifth is Chemistry.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing, I'm just…" We were at our lunch, but can you believe that we are all surrounded by other vampires.

"What did that girl did to you, my lady?" This is Jack Darkshadow, Edward's right hand guard and cousin.

"No, n-nothing… maybe, I don't know"

"Why, what did she do, Master Edward won't tell us?" This is Jared Angel of Light, a vampire's knight, his, the one that protects me from danger.

"Well, Ember attacked me last night, she feed on me" I show them my mark. Jared's eyes went bright red with furry and anger.

"How dare she?" Jared was so mad that, everything was like a blur.

"Jared, don't you dare go after her!" Edward didn't even got up, but his voice hold's so much power, which made every vampire in the table and in the room tremble in fear, but me. Because for me his voice holds so much love, passion, and care ness that cure's my broken heart.

"As you wish my lord, but I only listen to my lady" Jared stopped right next to me.

"Just, stop ok, for now, pleas"

"Of course, my lady, you're wish is my command"

"Thank you, Jared"

"Just following my lady's wishes"

Jared is so sweet with me, but his disrespect for Edward; "but I only listen to my lady" it's what I don't understand and why. Well right after lunch, Edward, Jack, Jared and the others with me were walking to Spanish. Edward and I walk hand in hand.

"Hi girlfriend!" Luna was one of my friends, but not like Ember was.

"Hey, Luna"

"I heart about you and Ember" Luna is so sweet and so awesome that I wonder why Ember didn't like her.

"Yeah, it sucks really"

"Hell yeah. I would never do that to the queen of the vampires!"

"Thanks! So how did you find out about it?"

"My brother text it to me"

"Who's you're brother?"

"Edward"

"What?"

"Didn't Edward toll you? His my older brother"

"Luna, who's my favorite little sister?" Edward came to my side while talking to Luna.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me she was you're sister?" Now I was mad with him for not telling me.

"'Cause I didn't thought you know each other that's why, I swear my love" Edward was scared of me being mad at him.

"Okay, I'll let it pass for now, but no more secrets OK?"

"Yes, I promise, no more secrets" Edward gave me a big strong hug and kissed me.

After the hug and kisses, Ember, the teachers and the others came in. Spanish is so difficult the teacher was talking in Spanish; I can hardly understand him and his work. Mr. Lopez was talking about something before I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder. That's when I woke up I was in Edward's black, to big of a Hummer.

"What happen, where are we going?"

"Home, where're skipping school. Because you fell asleep on me"

"So, you're taking me to my house, right?"

"Wrong, my place"

We got to his house and it was dark and gloomy, just perfect. Edward didn't have a small house, but a big one, really big, like a castle! The castle was black and white, trees everywhere it was gothing perfect, nice and dark, not cold, but not to warm!

"What you think of the castle?"

"It's beautiful Edward, is perfect, I love it!"

Edward came and opens the door for me. I don't know why he drives a Hummer and Luna a Mustang. Vampires, you will never understand them. We got inside and the hallways are so big anyone can get lost in here, so many rooms and more hallways too, I don't know were to go! Edward took me to a room. The room has so many books they were everywhere. Edward was about to say something when there was a nook at the door. It was Axel with OMG Ember came behind him.

"My Lord, we need to talk, something happen with Ember and the twins"

"Hey, Mid's what's up?" Ember was trying to talk to me" You don't mind if I have a word with Ed's right?"

I was about to say no when Edward came and say.

"Go and look around. As soon as I'm done, I'll go and find you ok?" Edward didn't waned me to live but I had do.

I walked like for five minutes but it felt like forever. But after it felt like and hour or so I finally find Jared in a room, I think it was the training room. I go in and is big, mega big, so big that horses are in here, swords, armors and my favorite knight, Jared. He look's so cute and so innocent. Jared has black long hair, blue eyes, tall, fair skin and a very good, sexy body. But right now I'm so mad that I can't believe what I did next.

SLAP, I SLAPED HIM.

"What's wrong, what was that for?" I got him by surprise.

"What did I toll about Ember, didn't Edward and I toll you not to mess with her?"

Now he was looking down on me whit tears going down on his face.

"Is. She. Here?" Jared can't even talk right to me.

"Yes, she's with Edward and Axel" Axel is Edwards's knight; he comes in when Edward is not whit me 24/7.

"I tried to stop him!"

"Stop, who?"

"My brother, I tried, but I couldn't"

"Where is your brother, Jared?"

Jared took me to his brother's room, Jason. Jason was doing math homework, because that's the class he have problems with. Edward and the others are trying to help him with his work, but I guess is my turn.

I slap him on the face for being stupid.

"What did I do?"

"Everything, remember Ember?"

The twins were crying like babies now, two big cute but dump babies.

"Ok, stop crying like STUPIT BABIES! You two are so pathetic!"

"Where is that bitch? We didn't do anything, we didn't even talk to her and she came to us and called you a HO! So I got mad and..."

"Give her a warning that I and my brother will hurt her." Jared finishes for his brother.

"Is that what really happen?"

"Yes" said Jared

"Yeah" said Jason

"Let's go, you two need to talk to Edward about this, ok?"

"Yes, my lady" The twins say at the same time.

We were walking when Ember came out of the room kicking and screaming because of Axel was dragging her out.

"Let go of me, you jerk!"

"Make me you Ho"

"You...Oh great here's the queen Ho/Bitch!"

Edward came running out of the room and crap Ember by the neck so hard that her eyes rolled back, all I could see was white in her eyes. I ran to stop Edward from killing her.

"Edward, stop! Twins do something!"

"Ready, bro?" Jared said to his brother

"Ready, let's go brother"

The twins were strong and fast, that Jared crap me by the waist and Jason crap Edward by a head lock. Edward was fighting to get free but couldn't get free from Jason's head lock.

"Ahhhhahhhh, you baster...Ahhhahhh, I hate this clan to the bone!" Ember ran like hell and Axel ran behind her.

"Stop, Edward calm down, my love, pleas" I tried to su him. Edward's eyes were bright red, like blood.

"Ahhh, I'm ok, my love. I'm all right" Jason let go of him and Edward came and hugged me so hard it was hard to breathe.

"Let her breath!" Jason said he was so mad he almost punches Edward.

"She's breathing, Jason. Jared take control of you're brother"

"Is ok, I like it this way" I toll the twins before starting another fight.

"Live us" Edward orders the twins to live but they came to me instead. 

"My lady do you want us to live?" Jason is so sweet is hard not to smile at him.

"Yes, pleas? For now ok?"

"Yes, my queen!" They both respond to me at the same time.

We were alone again and Edward started kissing me again and with so much passion. Edward took me to see his room and his room is so big like three story's high! Edward and I were still kissing each other. I bull my hands inside Edward's T-shirt, he have a six bag, big arms and strong shoulders.

"Edward, I..."I was so breathless, that it as getting hot, really hot.

"Yes, my love?" Now he was inside my T-shirt up my chest while kissing my neck.

"I...I want you" Well that did it Edward push me to the bed. I took of he's T-shirt off and took off his pants. Edward took my shoes off, my shirt, my skirt and my underwear. When he bulls me closer I feel funny in my stomach. I feel his hot body with mine and all the love, the desire, the lust and the passion he feels for me. It all felt like a dream.

"How do feel?" It was like 6:30 at night when he lest go of me.

"I feel very happy!" And I was happy so happy, my heart was bounding so hard and fast I hoped hi could hear it.

"I have to take you home but I don't want to. I want you here with me"

"I don't want to live now, I want to stay with you" I kissed him and hi kissed me back "Edward I want you"

Edward came to me again and I feel it again. The hotness of his body against mine, the cool of his fingers in my legs and in my chest, the worms of his mouth crashing in mine and the desire of his tongue inside my mouth. Then there's a knock at the door.

"Go away! We're busy!"

"My lord, it's time to take thy lady home"

It was Axel. He was at the door, which made Edward get out of bed. He got out of bed got dress and mad at the same time. Edward and Axel were talking for a while and then Edward came back all happy and sexy again.

"You're staying, because Luna called your parents and ask if you can stay over" Edward got undress again, got back in bed with me and started kissing me again "they said it was ok for you to have a girls night out" Edward started giggling at the thought of his sister talking to my parents "So were we left of?"

It was one amazing night in the arms of the man I love and care for. The next day the made woke both of us up. Edward send her away and lift me up to the shower were we took a bath together. Edward never looked so hot in my life! Man I'm the luckiest girl ever! The way the water goes down his arms, the war his hair looks when is wet and the way his eyes light up when he looks at me. Man I love my live.

"So what do you want to do today?" We got dressed while talking. Edward was wearing black jeans, a black Goth shirt and his hair made his eyes glow with pure passion. I was wearing my favorite mini black dress, black high heels boots with my long to long white hair dancing by my shoulders.

"Hmmm, stay in bed?" I said with a sexy tone that made him kiss me with lust.

"Hamm! Darn tempting, but no. What about the mall?" Edward said while trying to get away from me but couldn't "I need to get some stuff for tonight"

"What do you mean by "stuff"?"

"Remember last night?" Edward said it like with way to much joy, weird.

"Yeah. Ohhh! That stuff! Sorry" I started giggling.

"Is ok, I'm so dying to be with you again! But can't, not with my stuff"

We went down stairs hand in hand. I saw Luna and Axel making out in the hall like always. She was wearing a cute Goth pink dress with ballet shoes and her hair was in beautiful curls (blonds' of cures!) Axel was wearing the same as Edward but more the way Luna likes it than me and his hair is as red as and damn apple. Long too!

"Hey take a room!" Edward was trying to make fun of Axel 'cause he always makes fun of Edward when we're in the hall making out.

"Oh really! Why not come here and tell me in the face Edward" Axel and his damn British accent.

"Love you too man!" Edward and Axel were giggling.

While Luna and I were laughing at their stupidity. Then we all say our proper hellos and mornings. Luna and Axel went in her car while the twins went with me in Edward's hummer. The mall was full of people, vampires and none vampires. We separate in groups me with Luna and my twins. Edward with Axel, they went to get they're stuff. One kiss goodbye on off our ways. Luna, me and the twins were at hot topic for like and hour getting Luna new clothing and new shoes when the boys came in. Axel was kina mad at Luna for getting so much stuff for the little closet that he have because Luna haves the big one. Edward came to me hugged me and kissed me.

"You want anything?" Edward ask

"I do! But I have no money" I said so sad that I'm poor.

"I'll get it for you, don't worry"

"I can't! Is not right!" Everybody was looking at me like I was a crazy Goth chick.

"Now that's just wrong. Why wouldn't you let me get you what you want?" Now Edward was kina sad, all most crying.

"OK! Fine you can get me stuff, happy?"

"Yep!"

Edward got me clothing, shoes and much more. We got home early at noon, as soon as we open the doors Jack comes in and ask to see if he can talk to Edward about some vampire stuff I still don't know about, well not jet. The twins say they're goodbyes; Luna took Axel and her stuff to their room. I really feel so bad for Axel's small closet, I thought to myself. After a while Edward came out and he looks so hungry and so wick. Edward was so wick that he went straight to sit next to me before kissing me like always.

"What's wrong Edward?" I was so worried for his health.

"Don't worried, I'm fine, ok?" Edward talked was like a whisper.

"No! Not ok! I'm worried and so what? What's wrong tell me"

"I need blood, that's all don't worried, ok?"

"Then drink from me is ok"

Edward's eyes went red with furry and hatred. "That's not canna happen I reader die before I drink from you!"

"But, why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you that way, plus the twins will have my head in a silver pleader. So not canna happen, love" Edward kissed my four head tenderly and lovingly.

"Ok, if you say so" I kissed him in the lips and he kissed me back.

"Stay here; I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok, take your time"

Edward left me alone in the dark, but I wasn't alone in the dark. It's like someone or something is washing me from the darkness. I got up from the couch and started looking around the castle's halls. All I could see was the armor of the past knights of the vampire clan. But I thing I saw something ells and the darkness crap me by waist.

"Ahhh! Let me go!"

"My love! Calm down is me!" Edward's voice calm me down a little but I still feel like something is wrong.

Edward took me back to his room and try's to su my hard beading heart. I was so scared that a toll Edward to take me home as soon as possible. We were at our way to my house when I feel the darkness washing me again and this time I don't want to look for it and instead the darkness found me. I didn't even look at Edward when we got home, I didn't even say my goodbyes to him. I went straight to my room, but when I open the door someone was right there waiting for me. He was tall, pale fair skin, dark eyes and a childish smile, his hair was dark as night, but he looks familiar. What is going on here and in my life?

"Who are you?" I was about to call Edward for help.

"I'm the older brother of the twins. My name is Michael, my lady"

Edward save me, twins save me, I scream out loud in my head. "What do want from me?"

"I want to serve you again, my lady, my love"

"No! I am not your love! I belong to the king of vampires and that's Edward! So live me alone!"

"No! I will not lose you again to that man you so call your lover!"

At that moment my window flu open and right there was my vampire liver and my beloved twins. "Edward, Jared, Jason! You came to save!" Now I was crying with relive in my heart.

"Stay away from her Michael! If your choice is not to do as I command you're brothers and me will kill you, right?" Edward's eyes were the death sentence for anyone that made him mad, especially if they mess with me.

"Aye! My lord!" the twins answer at The King of All Vampires with such respect.

"Very well! But mark my words my lord, I will have her again by my side!" And that was the last time I ever saw that men in my room. Michael jumped of my window and behind him were my twins. Edward came to be by my side like always, but this time I was crying like there's no tomorrow. I was shaking like crazy!

"Is ok, is ok. No more crying, ok?" Edward rapped me at his arms like a baby. Time passes and the twins finally came back to keep me save. They all were scared for me, hell! I was scared like fucking hell for me too! Time pass more and more in silence and everything goes dark and warm, I thing I was moving too.

I hear voices all around me in the darkness. Edward's voice is the one I' concentrating the more, more and more by every time he speaks. The twins are here too, but I don't hear them they seem to be far, far away; like in another room or something. Where am I? What is this place and why is so dark and cold? I wasn't alone in the dark I think I saw Michael in there some were. Oh, no Edward wake me up please, wake me up!

"My love! Wake up, midnight! Wake up!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Get me out!" I was breathing heavily.

"You're ok. Everything is ok." Edward was suing my heart to total calmness.

"What happen to me? All I remember was darkness, Edward, what happen?"

"You fainted. That's all, my love!" Edward looks like he was crying, his eyes were red and crystal clear. Edward was holding me by the shoulders with just care. Now I saw Luna in Axel's arms crying like crazy all her body was shaking like a milkshake. What was happening to me?

Time pass and no one was saying anything to me about this guy named Michael, not even the twins. The days were long and nobody said a word about what happened to me and that guy. Today I can not stand for this anymore! Day after day after day is the same bullshit over and over again, well no more.

"Can some one tell me who the fuck is Michael?" We all were at lunch it was a school day. I took every body by surprise and every body jumped even Jack.

"Tell you what about?" Jason said

"About you're brother"

"He was your former knight before what he did" Jared said before his brother did.

"What did he do and you all better tell or ells?"

"'Or ells' what?" ask Jack from the other side of the table.

"Or you will never have me for a queen, Jack!"

"No! I will tell everything that has to do with him! Anything for me not to lose you!" Edward got up from his chair and ran to be on his knees by my side.

"Then tell me" I started to cry like a crazy little again.

"Michael was you're knight, but he was possessive of you. He was so possessive that he was the reason you died. Michael blames me for what happen to you. He sword revenge to me, my family and my kingdom. After the years we all thought he stopped his mindless revenge and accept what has to you all does years ago. But now that his back is impossible to stop him. We are all worried for you're safety!" Edward started crying in my hands, is so heart breaking. I started crying with him. What are we going to do about all of this and Michael? I thought to my self.

"Let's go back home, ok?" Edward only got up from the floor took my hand and lids me to his car in silence. We all left the school and never looked back. We got to the castle. There was a flag with a crest on it. The crest looks like a bat holding a cuffing with a big black and cay cross in the back and the front, but the front one haves a red diamond on it. The flag was amazingly powerful and it holds just vampire history on it.

Edward took me to our room for me and him to get in new royal clothing and for Edward to get in king character while for is just stay in my normal human character. It sucks so badly!

"Silence in the royal throne room!" Axel said when Edward and I came in the room.

"We are all cater here to make it official" Edward was saying "that midnight and I, well more me than her wants to make her and official vampire!" The whole room went wild with screams of joy and celebration. I was so happy that Edward would to that for me, so happy that I started crying again, but this time was of happiness.

"Long live the king and queen of the vampires!" They all cheered.

"The ceremony begins as soon as my queen says yes" Edward said

"Yes" It came as a whisper to the man I love's ears alone.

"Let's begging!" The entire room exploded with screams of celebration.

Luna took me to her room to prepare me for my wedding and to make me a vampire queen. Luna dressed me like a real queen with a black vampire like dress, high heels shoes and my long to long hair dancing by my shoulders. We were now back at the throne were I see Edward with the most gothic clothes I ever seen in him, it was breath taking. The room was all candle light and beautiful. Axel took his place next to Luna, the twins next to me and Edward. Jack was the only one I didn't see all day. Every one was so beautiful and it looks like the wedding of my dreams and I'm going to be with the man I love in the whole wide world.

"Edward Darkangel, would you take Midnight Moonlight as you're loving wife?" ask the vampire priest.

"Yes, I do"

"Midnight Moonlight, would you take Edward Darkangel as you're loving husband?"

"Yes, I do"

"Now by the power feasted in me I declare you husband and wife! Edward you my kiss you're bride!" He kissed me and I kissed him back.

Days has pass and Michael never came back Edward and I are still not living together because my dad and step-mom don't know about me and Edward getting married and all. Edward comes time to time to say hi to my dad and step-mom. Bur at night his in my room until morning in each others arms. This is just perfect for us no Ember and no Michael. Hey wait not Ember? But how? Oh, no Ember and Michael are…Oh, Gods, pleas tell me I'm wrong!

The End until next time! =D kisses!


End file.
